


Apples

by Sollux_Kleinman



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Apples, Deaf Character, Deaf!Evan, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Insecurity, M/M, Orchard, Short One Shot, Treebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollux_Kleinman/pseuds/Sollux_Kleinman
Summary: Deaf!Evan AU





	Apples

Evan held Connor’s hand in the grocery store as they picked out apples.

Too mushy.

Too green.

Too brown.

Growing increasingly frustrated, Evan removed his hand from Connor’s and signed, “The apples here suck, why can’t we go pick our own?” He frowned, bottom lip jutting out slightly.

Connor tilted his head, smiling softly at Evan before signing back, “We can’t afford to get them every week, we’re barely scraping by as it is.”

Evan nodded and leaned his head on Connor’s shoulder. Of course he knew that, he didn’t know why he was being so selfish anyway, after all, Connor was the one that worked. Evan was having trouble finding a job, he should be grateful that Connor was sticking by him. Connor could be out partying and blowing money, but instead he was taking care of Evan and spending his money on hospital bills.

Evan sagged against Connor’s arm, eyes glued to the floor as Connor grabbed a bag of the apples. He felt Connor tap on his shoulder, but he ignored it, he didn’t want to see what Connor had to say.

Connor paused before tapping more insistently this time. Evan unwillingly looked up at him, his eyes wide and sad.

“I think I have an idea.” Connor could hardly bare to do the full hand gestures he seemed so excited.

“What?” Evan put extra emphasis into his confusion.

“You’ll see.” Connor signed.

The next day, Connor came to Evan with exciting news.

“You got me a job?” Evan gestures, he could hardly see why Connor was so worked up about it.

“At the orchard.” Connor signed back. Evan paused, staring at Connor for a second before launching himself into the other boy’s arms, signing thank you over and over again.

“You’ll pick the apples so they can be bagged and transported!” Connor grinned before pressing kisses all over Evan’s face. Evan’s heart skipped a beat, he was so excited.

“I love you.” He signed, Connor’s eyes softened.

“I love you too.”


End file.
